


E

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Scared Kageyama Tobio, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Sugawara Koushi, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: "Storms are pretty scary, right?""M' not scared."Kageyama is petrified of storms. Good thing his senpai is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 290





	E

Lightning lit up the sky in a brilliant array of blues, striking every way with jagged lines, so rough in fact, they almost resembled serrated teeth and claws. Fog coiled daringly around quivering trees, and blaring thunder announced itself as the opera of the sky – a Rockstar upon their full stage. 

Torrential rain battered upon drowned land and filled every crack available, uncaring for what got lost under terrible waves of a cold embrace. It was impenetrable gunfire that refused to stop – a loud alley amongst the hurling winds and billowing screams. 

Tobio shivered and gave a slight sigh as he drew his knees closer towards his chest. Tremendous shivers and quivering movements racked his almost prone form, head tucked in, and his arms wound tight around his shaky legs. He glanced at the window, cobalt eyes narrowing as another bolt of fierce light struck across the dark sky in what could be called a declaration of arrival. If anything, the storm was getting stronger. Was some ancient God that annoyed with them? What had they possibly done to deserve this vicious display of nature? 

Frankly, Kageyama found it highly unfair that it had to be today that the storm hit. He was terrified of any tempest, and when this particular storm had arrived, blaring its trumpets and horns as if it was an opening act, the setter had immediately ducked into his futon and curled up. He couldn't deal with it, that was all. 

"Kageyama?" 

Suga's soft voice broke through the walls the young setter had built up over time, and he forced himself to look towards his senpai. Despite desperately wanting to squeeze his eyes shut once more and pretend like everything was reasonable, and the view outside was sunny and blue, Kageyama maintained an intense staring contest. 

Hazel-brown eyes locked onto blueish-black ones, the two setters holding a long gaze before a surprisingly loud crack of thunder broke it all apart. 

Kageyama couldn't help the whimper that escaped him (if anyone asked, he'd deny it till the very end), and found himself curving closer into a ball. He must look like a complete, mushy mess. Even he knew that much. While he usually kept up a cool, if slightly irritable, exterior, it had all washed away when the first mumbles of a storm had begun to rise. 

"I'm fine." The baby crow finally responded, even if Sugawara hadn't asked a question that would warrant the type of response Kageyama had given. The last thing that Tobio wanted to do was worry his senpai; he wasn't like that. He'd been able to deal with storms alone before, so what was another one, right? 

Sugawara hummed softly, slowly lowering himself down onto his sharp knees. Their futons hadn't initially been placed together. Kageyama being in a corner next to Hinata, and Koushi being sandwiched between Tanaka and Daichi. Despite this, Suga had immediately demanded a change upon noticing his kouhai's now obvious discomfort. Hinata had been against it initially - adamant about being able to help Kageyama through whatever was troubling him. Sugawara was sure that he could, but... he'd instead it was him this time. 

"Storms are pretty scary, right?" The older setter questioned as he settled close to Kageyama's side, holding back a coo and a smile as his kouhai edged loser. 

Kageyama gave a noncommittal shrug, barely registering the question he had been asked as he curled towards the warm and comforting heat of Sugawara's body. 

Suga didn't let the lack of a response bother him; instead, he focused on drawing the younger teen closer against him as he continued himself. "I've always been pretty afraid of them myself, ever since I was a kid, y' know?" He smiled, brown eyes completely soft as he stared down. Kageyama already seemed pretty out of it. Suga knew it wouldn't be long before he had his kouhai completely tucked against him, their bodies entwined in every way possible – in a way that made it hard to differentiate one from the other. He just had to have patience. 

"M' not scared." Was the dark-haired boy's response when he finally found his voice once more. It was embarrassing enough that he'd been whimpering in Suga's presence. There was no way he was about to admit out loud that he was scared. 

Tobio did his best to maintain his scary image around most people, and he knew that Tsukishima would never let him live it down if he heard 'the King' talking about being afraid of storms of all things. But then again... if Sugawara was scared too, it had to be okay, right? 

"I never said that you were," Koushi replied softly, taking the chance and letting his arms wrap around the younger setters shaking being. "But It would be completely fine if you were. Even Daichi gets scared of storms sometimes." He whispered the last part as if some big secret they should never tell to another soul. 

Kageyama perked up somewhat at that, a curious expression on his face. "Daichi? Really?" 

Sugawara nodded in response, unable to stop the soft chuckle. "Yeah." He lowered his voice. "Don't ever tell him I told you though, alright?" He teased, watching the teen with a smile. 

"Promise I won't." Tobio replied almost silently, shifting to link his pinky with Suga's own, and the older setter took the distracted opportunity to wind his free hand in Kageyama's soft, inky hair. Kageyama didn't even bother moving him when he realized what Suga was doing; he didn't even feel embarrassed because his senpai was helping so much. 

The storm was slowly beginning to fade into mere background noise, with the occasional clash of thunder and lightning causing a slight jolt in Kageyama's hunched form. It was better like this: coiled into his senpai's inviting embrace; Sugawara's slender fingers running through inky locks and mumbling softly about whatever was on his mind. It was distracting and helped Tobio considerably. 

"There you go, Tobio," Suga whispered into Kageyama's soft hair, leaning down just a little more to press a loving kiss to his kouhai's forehead. Whenever there was a storm next, Koushi knew precisely what he'd be doing throughout it, and he didn't even mind. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
